deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Navy SEALs
The United States Sea, Air, and Land is the primary elite assault forces deployed by the Naval Special Warfare Command and United States Special Operations Command. The Navy SEALS operate in all sorts of environments; they include the oceans or other bodies of water, the air, and terrain. The SEALS specialize in direct action, sea-to-land incursion, unconventional warfare, hostage rescue, counter-terrorism, and foreign peacekeeping. The group originated from World War II arising from the need to create a force of soldiers who specialize in landing on beaches and surveying the area. During the Vietnam War, the role of the US Navy SEALS evolved. During the conflict, they acted as an anti-guerrilla force and opened up new water routes for regular troops and SOG operatives. Training is extremely difficult. The drop-out rate for recruits ranges from 70-90 percent. They endure a year of harsh physical and mental training which revolves around operating in the open seas, parachuting, SCUBA diving, and reconnaissance. Area of operations include the arctic, jungles and other wooded terrains, mountains, sea, and air. Weapons MK23.gif|HK Mk. 23 SOCOM BenelliM4Supr90.jpg|Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun M4andM203.jpg|M4A1 SOPMOD with M203 Launcher Mk14EBR.jpg|Mk. 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle GerberMK2.jpg|Gerber Mark II Battle vs. SWAT SWAT: 12345 Navy SEAL: 12345 On the roof of an apartment building, a squad of Navy SEALs grapple down a rope from a helicopter. Meanwhile, a SWAT team is preparing to enter the complex. Across the street, a SWAT sniper is laying in wait across the street. On the roof, the helicopter pilot (who's also part of the squad) lands the bird. He steps out, but is shot by the SWAT sniper. Navy SEAL: 1234 The SEAL leader radios "Zulu is down, repeat, Zulu is down!". The squad's sniper pulls out his MK11, and finds the SWAT sniper in his crosshairs. SWAT: 1234 As the rest of the SWAT team goes inside, the leader radios "Talk, this isEntry Team, Serra is down and we're going in." to which talk responds "OK Entry Team, EMT is on his way.". As the SWAT and SEAL team's split up, a SWAT operator goes inside an old apartment and sets up a Taser Shockwave and takes cover in a closet as he hears footsteps approaching. A SEAL comes in and the operator presses the button for the Shockwave, bringing the SEAL to the floor, howling in pain. A second SEAL comes in and pulls the Shockwave's barbs out. The two SEALs fallow the cable to the operator, who shoots them both with his LWRC-PSD. Navy SEAL: 12 Just as the operator is about to go out the door, a third SEAL (the sniper) shoots him with his Remington 870. SWAT: 123 Just as the sniper runs to meet up with the leader, saying, "X-Ray, this is Serra, Jones and Miller are dead, repeat, Jones and Miller are dead.".......just before he is shot by a SWAT operator's Benelli. Navy SEAL: 1 The remaining SWAT officers meet in the lobby. Before they can make a plan, they are blinded by the SEAL leader's Flashbang. As they stuble around blind, they are killed by the SEAL's M4 SWAT: The SEAL goes back to the roof and climbs in the copter. He radios "This is X-Ray, mission success." and flys away. Winner: Navy SEAL Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:English Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters